1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly an electronic component configured of a flip chip or a surface mount component being mounted on a substrate and covered with a shield cover, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication apparatus such as a mobile phone, there is used an electronic component configured of a complex module in which a flip chip having a circuit function for a high frequency band or a surface mount component are mounted on a printed circuit board or an LTCC substrate (Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramics), which is covered with an electromagnetic shield cover (for example, Patent documents 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-13078.), Patent documents 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-307231.)).
According to the invention described in Patent document 1, in regard to the electronic component for use in a high frequency circuit, a shield cover for electromagnetic shield is fixed to a substrate for mounting a plurality of components. The above fixation is made by forming on the above component mounting substrate through holes allowing insertion of claws of the shield cover, inserting the shield cover claws in the above through holes, and burying solder therein.
Also, according to the invention described in Patent document 2, by regarding the invention described in the above Patent document 1 as the prior art, it was pointed out that two processes had been necessary, namely a process for soldering a surface mount component on a substrate and a process for soldering a shield cover, and that the invention concerned was intended to improve the above prior art. Further, as a feature of the invention described in Patent document 2, it is urged that the process for soldering both the surface mount component and the shield cover on the substrate can be put into common by forming an electrode for case fixation on the side faces of the through holes into which the shield cover claws can be inserted.
Meanwhile, with the requirement in recent years to miniaturize electronic components, there has been a tendency of the use of a flip chip as a component to be mounted on a printed circuit board or an LTCC substrate (hereafter simply referred to as substrate). The flip chip is disposed via bumps, corresponding to a solder area placed on a substrate by a printing screen mask corresponding to an electrode pattern. Thereafter, fixation to the substrate is made by soldering using a reflow furnace.
At that time, to strengthen the adhesion of the flip chip to the substrate, after soldering the flip chip via the bumps, the underfill of the lower portion of the flip chip is made by use of a reinforcement resin.
Thereafter, further, a process of fixing the shield cover to the substrate by soldering is necessary. At this time, since the flip chip is already fixed to the substrate, it is not possible to use the printing screen mask to form a solder area to solder the shield cover.